In the prior art, a touch sensor panel is coupled to an actuator to form a push button that can generate an input based on the press on the button and/or based on a touch event performed on the button surface. The presence of the push button will extend the touch screen's sensing of the user input from the traditional two-dimensional space to a three-dimensional space, that is, the touch screen can not only sense the user's touch input on the plane of the touch screen, but also sense the user's one-level or even multi-level press input in the direction perpendicular to the touch screen, which greatly enhances the user's experience of interaction with the touch screen and enriches the function of the touch screen.
However, in the prior art, the actuator is typically coupled as a separate module to the touch sensor panel, resulting in an increase in the size of the resulting touch screen, which is contrary to the current technology development trend of lightening, thinning and portability.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved inductive display device in the display field.